<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Do It (Not Without You) by ScaredPigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063124">I Can't Do It (Not Without You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredPigeon/pseuds/ScaredPigeon'>ScaredPigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky calls you doll a lot, Bucky can't cum quick, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking on a couch, I can't tag to save my life, I hate y/n reader inserts, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bad words, enhanced endurance, no y/n here, you and Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredPigeon/pseuds/ScaredPigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Bucky Barnes have been friends for some time now. there has always been a silent attraction between the two of you, but what happens when he tells you that the serum changed more than you thought? and how will you help him? </p>
<p>(just pure filth at this point.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Do It (Not Without You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"why pidge? why?" </p>
<p>because I'm a slut for Bucky Barnes. that's why. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t do it.” </p>
<p>I stared at Bucky’s face, trying to figure out- “what the hell? You mean…?” </p>
<p>“I can’t... I can’t do it.” He lowered his eyes to the popcorn bowl resting in his lap, the cool glow of Netflix reflecting off his Vibranium arm. </p>
<p>“But Buck, you’ve been with dozens of women... I mean I’ve seen them!” I flail my arms for the remote and hastily rush to pause the movie. “They flock in and out of the compound like it’s nobody’s business!” </p>
<p>Ever since joining the Avengers initiative, Bucky Barnes and I have had a special bond. I joined out of a need to keep myself in check, and it just so happened that James was a man in need of doing just the same. </p>
<p>Every Wednesday night after training, we agreed to meet and watch movies, to catch him up on what he was missing, all those years on ice.</p>
<p>This was just another one of those nights until- </p>
<p>“Just because I slept with them doesn’t mean I came.” </p>
<p>I shook my head in disbelief. “You mean to tell me, that you, James Buchanan Barnes, can’t orgasm?” </p>
<p>He runs his hands through his chocolate brown hair. God. I love his hair.<br/>
“I mean- it’s not like...” he sighs, looking at me from across the couch. “I can physically orgasm. I’ve done it before. It just takes... forever.” </p>
<p>He sets the popcorn down on the coffee table and adjusts himself so we’re facing each other. </p>
<p>“Remember that time I locked myself in my room, and didn’t come out for three days?” </p>
<p>Lord, do I ever. Steve threw a fit.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you were masturbating for three days?” </p>
<p>I could feel the heat radiating from Bucky, his face flushing as he hid it in his hands. </p>
<p>“30 hours, 43 minutes and 58 seconds. The rest was just recovery.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>A shiver ran down my spine. I’ve always had an attraction to this man, it’s really hard not to. But this new information... was doing things to me. </p>
<p>“So, the serum...” I started. “It fucked up your endurance so badly that you can’t... cum like a normal person?” </p>
<p>Bucky sighed once more. “Pretty much, yeah. All those dames just thought I was being gentlemanly. Not many women can resist a man tellin’ them he ‘just wants to focus on her.’” He finished with a smirk, one that had me squirming. </p>
<p>His face turned serious then, “I’m afraid of hurting someone, doll. Tryin’ to finish. That’s why I’ve stopped trying. I just gave up at one point.” He dropped his eyes once more, looking sad beyond the point that I could take. </p>
<p>Curiosity and my skyscraper libido took over. </p>
<p>“Buck...” </p>
<p>“It’s fine, doll, I shouldn’t’ve even brought it up.” He said sheepishly, trying to play it off. </p>
<p>“James.” I said, more sternly than anticipated, but I saw the shiver run through him, nonetheless. </p>
<p>His blue eyes met mine and I just knew I had to say it. </p>
<p>“I want to help you.” </p>
<p>He started at me, blank faced. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I want to help you. You know, have an orgasm.” </p>
<p>He laughed a little, but underneath was something else. </p>
<p>“Doll face, you don’t understand, it takes-“ </p>
<p>“I don’t care long it takes, Sargent.” I slid off the couch and stepped over in front of him, my oversized sleep t-shirt skimming just at the tops of my thighs. It was normal now, for him to see me in just my boy short underwear and a sleep shirt, but suddenly he couldn’t tear his eyes away from my thighs. </p>
<p>He gripped at nothing, arms flexing from the strain of not touching me. “Please? Let me help you.” I said, softening my tone. Having a room next to Bucky Barnes has led me to realize just what this man likes. </p>
<p>Tony may have built this compound for us, but the man did not know how many women (and men) would be brought through here for unsavory deeds, and the walls... the walls were awfully thin. </p>
<p>From what I’ve heard, James Barnes likes to be in charge. And he likes it rough. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard you; you know.” I said softly, playing with the hem of my shirt. </p>
<p>“Heard me doing what?” He asked, eyes darting from my thighs, to my eyes and back, licking his lips. </p>
<p>“We share a bedroom wall, Sargent.” I said, slowly running my hands through his thick, dark hair. “I’ve heard you,” I slide slowly onto his lap, my underwear and his sweats the only things separating us. “You And your women, who come prancing through here like they own you.” </p>
<p>My hands slowly slide from his hair down to his neck, guiding him to look at me. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard how you make them moan. I hear them whimper your name,” I grind down onto his thigh. “Oh Bucky!”  </p>
<p>I mimic their moans, but in reality, this feels incredible. The heat of his skin, the coolness of his left hand as it wraps its way around my waist. </p>
<p>“What else have you heard, doll?” He whispers into the air between our lips. </p>
<p>“I hear you make them scream, oh Sargent, they scream your name so loud.” I continue grinding down on his thigh, purposefully avoiding his growing erection with every downward stroke. </p>
<p>“Sometimes, you wake me up in the middle of the night, they’re so loud. I can’t fall back asleep because...” </p>
<p>I grind directly on his cock, completely by accident. The moan I pull from him sends a rush of fresh arousal straight from my core into my panties. </p>
<p>“Because why?” Bucky asks me, his breathing labored now. </p>
<p>I can’t help but feel like if I say what I want, it’ll change the course of our relationship forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, fuck it. We’re this far now. Might as well... </p>
<p>“I couldn’t fall asleep, so I would touch myself... listening to their screams, wishing it was me in your bed, James.”  </p>
<p>On that last note, I grind on him again, pulling another of those delicious moans from his soft lips. </p>
<p>Lips I had dreamed of kissing for so long, the urge just bubbled up and took me over. </p>
<p>I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in and taking his lips in mine, so softly, so incredibly chaste in comparison to what I was doing with my hips. </p>
<p>Bucky was quick to deepen the kiss, grabbing my hips as his tongue tangled with mine. </p>
<p>His hands were so gentle, it was almost as if he was holding back as he pushed my hips into his, grinding us together. </p>
<p>“Oh my-“ my words cut off by another press of his cock against me. </p>
<p>“Yeah baby girl, I’ve always known you listen in on me at night.” He whispered onto my lips, continuing the slow grind of our bodies. My breath was becoming as labored as his, and I couldn’t stop my eyes from rolling back as he spoke his filthy, filthy words. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I put on a little show for you too, go the extra mile to make sure you hear them- “</p>
<p>An extra slow push, all the way down his cock, the delicious friction emphasizing his last word, </p>
<p>“-Scream.” </p>
<p>I was panting now, delirious with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Mmmm.” Bucky moaned, making his way to my ear, nibbling ever so slightly. “I could never get the image of you in my bed out of my head, doll. It was never them,” he whispered. “Always you.” </p>
<p>I kissed him then. Hard. Knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him just fueled my need. </p>
<p>I kissed him so hard he forgot about the grinding and just held me, letting my lips and tongue have their way with him. </p>
<p>“I want you inside me.” I said against his lips. “Now.” </p>
<p>The smirk that was brought to his lips was almost sinful enough to make me cum right there. </p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>“Ah ah now baby.” He tutted. “You need some patience. I need to work you up first.” </p>
<p>I grabbed his hand from its placeholder at my hip and pressed it against my soaked underwear. </p>
<p>“That not worked up enough for you, James?”</p>
<p>His eyes rolled back, and his head hit the back of the couch as he toyed with me, rubbing my clit through the soaked fabric. </p>
<p>“Fuuuck.” He half moaned.</p>
<p>I kissed him again, a deep and wonderous thing, all teeth because we just couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>“I love when you say my name,” he said, breaking the kiss for a moment. “Say it again.” </p>
<p>“James.” I whispered. </p>
<p>“Again.” He demanded, kissing me again. </p>
<p>“James…” </p>
<p>His left hand slipped past my underwear then, gently touching the wetness pooling there. “Again.”</p>
<p>“Bucky!” I squealed, grinding down on his cool, metal fingers. He continued playing with my clit for a manner of minutes, watching me squirm and moan with sparkling eyes. </p>
<p>But when his fingers slipped inside, oh, that’s when I lost it. </p>
<p>“oh my fucking-“ I started to shout, but his hand slapped over my mouth. </p>
<p>“-hnnphhhhh” I moaned into the warmth of his hand. The contrast felt too fucking good. The cold, hard, slow pumping of his index and middle Vibranium fingers working me open, and the salt, and skin and warmth of his real hand keeping me quiet as he fucked me with his eyes. (and what was supposed to be a weapon.)</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good, doll. You’re gonna lose your goddamn mind.” He breathed against my neck, before placing his lips there and pulling a bruise to the surface. </p>
<p>“mmmmmmmphf.” I sighed into his plam. </p>
<p>He continued his slow and steady pace, in and out, scissoring his fingers every now and then, making me twitch. </p>
<p>“but you gotta be quiet for me now, Doll.” He said, smirking. “we don’t wanna wake the whole fucking compound.” </p>
<p>I moaned softly at that, causing him to perk up a little. “or would you like that, you little slut?” </p>
<p>I had never heard Bucky use that word before, he was always such a gentleman, never really cursing around anyone other than his friends. But holy fuck did it ever do things to me. </p>
<p>I wiggled a little as he quickened his pace, fucking into me a bit faster, a bit harder. My brain was swimming now, I almost couldn’t see straight. </p>
<p>“you are a little slut, aren’t you? Getting fucked in the middle of the living room where anyone could walk in and see you.” He chuckled at that, curling his fingers inside me. </p>
<p>My back arched, curling with him. I never thought I’d be this into degradation, but his words, along with the fact that he was right- anyone could walk in and see, it was all just pushing me over the edge. </p>
<p>I guess I’m into exhibitionism as well. Well fuck. </p>
<p>“Bucky… I’m gonna...” </p>
<p>He smiled up at me, continuing the cruel, cruel curl of his fingers. “what baby? You gonna cum for me?” </p>
<p>And just then I did, a firework explosion of light and pleasure. One of the best orgasms I had ever had, and he had just used his fingers.</p>
<p>I couldn’t stop myself, I screamed into his hand and he worked me through it, ever the gentleman. </p>
<p>And just when it was beginning to be too much, he slowly pulled his fingers from me, glistening with my juices in the cool TV light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the pigeon will continue to peck away and write more filth another day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>